


No, they weren't the shoes

by 1_NoName_among_many



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Am I using that right?, Drabble, I think I'm using that right, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23178886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_NoName_among_many/pseuds/1_NoName_among_many
Summary: Alex has a surprise for Henry
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	No, they weren't the shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I can't stop thinking about.

"Hey Your Highness, I've got a surprise for you!"  
"Really Alex, isn't it a little late for birthday -- Oh. Um. You know, when they told me they were putting our faces on thongs, I thought they meant the shoes, not the undergarments."  
"Oh please, you don't honestly expect me to believe that when you hear the word 'thong' you think 'flip-flop', not 'g-string'."  
"No, no, g-strings are the first thing I think of. It's just the person who gave me the paperwork to sign was an old codger who would think of flip-flops first. Or so I thought. I'm going to have to reevaluate that now."  
"Aw, poor baby... I notice you haven't taken your eyes off 'em yet."  
"I can't help it. It's my favorite face stretched over my my favorite c-ck."  
"Huff! Just for that, I'm taking it off!"  
"Oh no you don't! That's my job!"


End file.
